


It's okay

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: The day after Monty is reported dead, Clay finds Justin in a very emotional state and on the edge
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley & Bryce Walker, Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Montgomery de la Cruz & Justin Foley
Kudos: 15





	It's okay

Clay walked into his and Justin's shared room after a long day at school. He was pretty much ready to crash into bed but when he walked in that was the furthest thing from his mind. He spotted Justin, on his bed, holding a needle up to his arm.

"Justin!" Clay shouted, immediately filled with a rush of emotions. Primarily, anger.

Justin looked like a deer caught in headlights. After taking a couple steps towards him, Clay could see that Justin's eyes were red and there were tear stains along his cheeks.

"Hey, Justin, talk to me. What's going on?" Clay said, sitting down next to Justin on the bed. He slowly reached over to take the needle from Justin. And Justin let him.

"I... I..." He could barely form words. He was shaking. Which only served to worry Clay more. "I didn't... do it. I swear, I wanted to but I didn't. Please, Clay, you've gotta believe me."

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you." Clay put the needle aside and pulled Justin into a hug. He cried for a while. Clay could hear his breathing becoming calmer. Less erratic.

When Justin pulled away, he was still shaking. He was looking down at his fidgeting hands. He seemed to be struggling to contain another wave of tears.

"Justin... what happened?" he asked.

Justin glanced up for a moment then back down.

"Bryce. M-Monty," he said, his voice cracking.

"What?"

"Look, I get it," said Justin. "They were assholes. And they probably deserved it after everything they did--"

"Hey, Justin, no. No one deserves to die, okay? Even them."

Justin sighed as he took another calming breath. "But they were my friends. Fuck, they were all I had before you and Jess."

Clay held Justin's hand as the tears began to fall once again. Justin held onto him tightly, almost afraid to let go.

"Monty and I were the same. Shitty homes, shitty lives. Until Bryce showed up. He made us feel fucking worth it. Worth anything. Maybe I'm a jackass for even caring but I just... I just--"

"Hey, Justin, listen to me," said Clay, holding him by his shoulders. "It's okay. It's okay to mourn for them. It's okay to care about them."

Justin gave a small smile as he let Clay wipe away the last of his tears. And then he pulled into another tight embrace.

"Thank you, bro," he said. A thank you didn't seem enough for all Clay had done for him. For saving from himself. For never giving up on him. For loving him. For putting up with his bullshit. All of it.

"You're welcome, bro."

But that's the thing about Clay. With him, he was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I really stand by the stuff in this. Monty did do fucked up things but really Bryce was the only one who cared about them


End file.
